Possesive
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Morticia muses over Gomez's possessive nature and how wild his desire is. Rated M for sexual content and slight violence. It is a mix of the tv show and movie but envisioned as Carolyn Jones and John Astin. * I do not own the Addams Family.*


Possessive did not begin to describe Gomez Addams. Any and every opportunity to take Morticia, remind her that she was his, he seized without hesitation. His point was proven daily, usually multiple times, and his wife loved every second of it. Morticia's fingers mindlessly glided over her inner thighs where bruises lay hidden beneath the fabric of her dress. Territorial declamations that adorned her body after her most recent experience with her darling husband. The memory of his sudden inordinate lust was still fresh in her mind. His desire consumed him, changing his hazel eyes to nothing but dark orbs that blinded him to everything but his hunger for her flesh. Animalistic, he branded her as his as he devoured her body. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of the feral passion that lurked within Gomez. He attacked her desperately, baring his teeth and tearing away her clothes. Within moments she was his, his name leaving her swollen lips in screams.

His attention was unending, his lecherous gaze never far from her sight. Rarely an hour passed without him showering her with affection. She loved the madness he felt when she spoke French, which caused him to cease everything just to kiss the trail up her arm. She loved that his arm would naturally wrap around her lithe waist, letting his strong hands graze tenderly across the swell of her hips. He held her hand in his firmly and protectively, even if it was only to walk into the next room. When he stole her plump lips in a kiss, she knew that if he lingered too long, all hope was lost and he would take her right there. Gomez was passionate in all he did, but Morticia experienced the sum of it all.

There was a thrill in never knowing when Gomez would pounce. They toyed with each other like cat and mouse, seducing then releasing the other from their hold. When he decided that he was too hungry for games, he feasted on her until she surrendered to him completely. In those moments, he was dangerous and unpredictable. The thought of him losing control drove her wild with desire. She couldn't bear being away from him another moment, just thinking of her husband caused her lust to build. She left to find her darling Gomez.

Morticia could hear the rapiers clash against each other, with Gomez's voice floating above it all, daring his opponent to try to attempt another dirty trick. She hovered in the doorway of the study, leaning her hip and shoulder against the frame, arms crossed gracefully in front of her. When he saw her, his eyes glistened with excitement. Suddenly he was dueling harder against a motionless Lurch, showing off his skilled moves for his beautiful wife.

"Cara mia, do not fear! I will unarm this morbid fellow quickly."

Gomez hit Lurch's weapon a few more times before it fell on the floor.

"Aha!" Gomez stated proudly. Lurch produced a guttural groan in reply. "Good show, old man!" Gomez exclaimed as he slapped the butler on the back. Lurch nodded before walking passed Morticia and out of the room.

"Bravo, darling." Morticia admired as she walked to Gomez. He watched every wiggle of her hips as she came nearer.

"You weren't hoping to watch a duel to the death, were you querida?" His arms encircled her waist. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she gazed up at him.

"No, my darling. The only death I'm interested in now is la petite mort."

"Tish" He growled as he seized her left hand in his, bringing it to his mouth.

"Mon cher" she purred as he began his journey up her sleeved arm.

"Say something else, anything!" he begged. His mouth was at his shoulder, tasting her skin. She indulged him, bringing her hand up to rest against his face and turning her head towards him she whispered: "Mon amour, voleur de mon Coeur." Gomez groaned and nipped at her exposed skin. The warmth of his breath against the exposed skin of her clavicle and neck caused goosebumps to pebble her alabaster flesh.

"Cara mia" He whispered into her ear before sucking on her tender neck. Morticia gasped at the sudden sensation, his hot wet mouth bringing her blood to the surface of her neck, leaving deep red marks. She gently pushed his head farther into her, encouraging him to continue. Warm hands enclosed around her petite frame, arms resting heavily on her hips, strong fingers pressing gently into her lower abdomen so that her derrière pressed against his groin.

"Gomez" she moaned. It was a plea for more. He obliged, sinking his teeth into the most sensitive spot on her neck. Pain coursed throughout her body heightening her desire. Once again, Gomez was growing unhinged and marking what was his.

"Embrasse moi, mon sauvage." Her gentle command was obeyed. Gomez spun her in his arms and thrust his lips against hers, stealing her breath and tickling her with his moustache. His large hands tightened on her back as he dipped her. The lower he held her, the more adventurous their kiss became. Graceful arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues danced. Morticia's knees buckled underneath her, leaving the entirety of her weight to be supported by her husband's arms. She was delighted in his strength, running her right hand over his upper arm, relishing in the feel of the hard muscles under his shirt. Gomez broke their kiss, and lowered Morticia even more, positioning her body in such a way that his face was resting in her bosom. His moustache tickled her with each enthusiastic yet tender kiss placed on the swell of her breasts.

"Cara mia" he breathed in to her cleavage, inhaling the scent of perfume that emanated between her breasts. She could feel her body reacting to his every touch. She ached for him to ravish her, to stop his teasing and let his hands and mouth consume her whole. Her desire was becoming uncontrollable and before she realized she was speaking, a hushed "S'il vous plait" escaped her lips. Morticia was shocked at herself, and hoped her husband was too involved in his current quest to have heard her. Her breath caught, waiting to see what his next move would be. Dark dangerous eyes lifted from her chest to stare straight into her sapphire spheres. Morticia's heart began to race inside its cavity, he had heard her.

A devilish grin appeared on his face, she was officially his prey, and now she awaited her fate. "Tish" he growled at her before nipping at her breast. "Begging in French?" He lifted her higher out of the dip, kissing and biting his way up her clavicle and neck. The hand on her lower back snaked lower and squeezed her meaty flesh possessively. "Do it again" he snarled, predatory lust sparkling in his eyes. He was pressed against her, close enough to bite but he waited. Her chest heaved against him, the uncertainty of their game elevating her heart rate as well as her need for him. Despite her want, she remained silent, trying to regain some power before falling submissively into bliss. He grew impatient and descended upon her lips, biting and sucking her plump lower lip to break her new stubbornness. A small squeak of unadulterated pleasure escaped his wife's lips. "Querida, beg for me." He huskily whispered. Again, she did not say anything. A mischievous smile played on her tender lips. "Seduttrice!" Gomez accused as he captured her lips once again. In one swift motion, he lifted her pliable body into his arms and carried her to the secret door behind the book case, never breaking their deepening kiss.

"You will beg before the night is over, cara mia." Gomez warned. Morticia stroked her long, lacquered nails down his cheek.

"Promise?" The hunger in her voice drove him wild and he instinctively pulled her closer to him, while biting at her lips. He carried her over the secret threshold, and into the darkness, determined to possess the beautiful creature in his arms.


End file.
